Centuries
by MissElectricCarousel
Summary: 10 oneshots, 6 teens, 1 century! My favoirte Century in fact! THe 20th Century. Follow the best teenaged superhero team there is struggle, celebrate, and survive the epicness! Rated T for possible things in future


Umm first off im just gonna say that this was really frautrating to edit and upload because this is now the THRID time ive had to go back and re-edit, because i acciendently pressed back space or exited out without saving. UGH.

ANYWAYS! This is a new boundary for me because this will be my first non-oneshot! I hope you all like it!

Basically, its short one-shots bounded together, each forming a decade in my favorite century eva! The 20th Century. I hope you can bear with me on this little odd 'adventure'

And one more thing, yes i know were starting with the second one, but its been sitting on my computer FOREVER! ahh! so we'll get there, no worries. A-Kunnah-Matata.

* * *

2. 1914

The noisy clammy sound of the ship exhaled in a large now smoke covered sky.

The day was bright, sunny and hopeful. And while people of all shapes and sizes shuffled onto the steamliner in innocent panic and fraustion, their hearts were focused on a new life for themselves. In a new land, a fresh start.

All around frantic souls were gathering items, holding on to their children, waving goodbye to loved ones, ready to board. Others loaded cars, food, and other suppiles needed for the journey onto the sparkling new deck.

The year was 1914, early April, and the crisp spring air flooded around a tall, muscular, dark skinned teen. He sighed in content and pulled at his floppy hat as he stared up almost motherly to the monstrous ship. His eyes gleamed at some of his own handiwork. Because of him (well partly) there was now _The Un-Sinkable Ship._ After another look he picked up his own belongings and started for the loading deck, where he would start his own adventure, in a new country, where opportunity called itself home.

Once he reached the long bridge onto the ship, a familiar voice had startled him.

"Vic!" The darkskinned teen glanced around to see an old face find him once again. A large grin came over his entire face. "Vic!"

A younger teenager not too much younger then himself reached Vic, gasping for breath but with a huge grin stretched across his face.

"Hey, Gar." He put out his rough hand to excitingly shake his long lost friend's. "Its been too long!" He looked over his friend. He didn't look any different then when he last saw him. "Are you heading on this too?" Vic asked eagerly.

"Yep!" the emerald eyed adolesence replied as he straightened himself up. Trying to look older than his own age. "Gonna get back to the old family in Maine. I think I've had my fair share in Europe. What 'bout you? How'd you get on this thing?" he punched his old friends arm.

Vic laughed whole-heartily, "Worked on it myself. Got a free ride." He looked back over his shoulder to the glorious spectacle. "I feel like I put my life in it, ya know?"

Gar held in a chuckle as Vic turned back to him. "You talk like a old person, Vic."

Vic eyed him evily. "What does that mean?" as he suddenly gripped him in a head lock. "What'd you say little man?"

Gar only laughed harder. "I only meant-"

_AHEM_

The two friends were interrupted by an annoyed upper class ship worker, it seemed.

"Bags, please." he asked flatly.

Vic sighed quietly. Annoyed that he couldn't continue beating up one of his best friends, like good old times. Of course, there would be no match because Vic was close to twice the size of Gar.

Both the boys handed over what little belongings they had.

The uptight man seemed to have a little bit of an issue with Vic's stuff. Gasping slightly at the weight.

"uh-here." Vic said as he helped the man load the stuff onto a small truck.

The smaller one of the two young men took this time to look around a bit. So many people. He thought. Wow. He backed up a little to check out a better view of the ship. I mean, for weeks it had been in the newspapers, going on and on about the innovation and progressiveness and other words he didn't really understand. _Sweet. I riding on this baby. _he thought again. And like so many others around him he began to stare at this ship's…beauty. He had never seen anything as gorgeous as this.

Of course in a sudden second, he had completely and utterly changed his mind.

"Mother! Please! I can hold this myself!"

Garfield turned around at the exasperated voice. For some reason it had stood out from all the others that were all around him. His bright gemmed eyes began to search out for the voice.

And then he had found where it had come from.

His glance had landed on a young blonde girl in a blue dress just passing down her calves. Her long hair framed her face and blew around almost matching her clear emotion. Her dark blue eyes, filled with sudden rage, had hypnotized the boy. She had grabbed what it seemed to be a small suitcase and turned away from her mother, who barely seemed to care about her outburst. She stopped a little farther away and opened it up hastily. Her deep ocean eyes searching through until they finally seemed to relax. The blonde reached in and clutched a small hair piece. In the shape of a lavender butterfly. She suddenly sighed with relaxation and held the small ornament close to her heart, and smiled. Garfield watched intently at the scene, mesmerized at the equal beauty he had found that day. After a quick glance behind her to what he thought could have been her mother, she slipped the piece into her dress, keeping it for herself to have. Then she turned away and walked back.

At this sudden movement, Gar lost her in the sea of rushing people. _No! Wait! Please._ he thought.

Even though he had pushed through a couple groups of only black and white figures to him, he had lost the gorgeous color he had just seen. Saddened, he stood there briefly, wishing to catch a glimpse of _her_ again.

"Gar! Where'd you go?" Gar turned on his heels to see Vic, confused and slightly freaked.

"Sorry…"he replied scratching the back of his neck. "Got a little lost is all" he laughed awkwardly a little as Vic eyed him suspiciously until he smiled once again.

"Alright, lets hurry up and get on this thing, what do ya say?" The two of them started walking towards the third class entrance. "Ready to see what everyone talking about?" Vic asked.

"Wait, I thought you built this thing!" Garfield asked looking up

"Eh, only the outside, just boring stuff… like the steel _right there._" he pointed to a little piece of the exaggerated sea maiden.

The two friends laughed together as they literally walked onto their chance of a lifetime. Though the entire time up that ramp, the green eyed boy only could think of the young girl who seemed to need it most. And smiled in hope to see her eyes one day meet his own.

...

Across the expansive dock stood a lean red headed girl with electric eyes. A foreign beauty who, at a simple glance, anyone would ask why she wasn't standing with a handsome young husband of her own. The girl was longingly staring at the ocean in front of her. Trying to decode the years that had been already planned ahead. She barely even looked up at the ship, for then she would have to get onto it, and face a new life, pre-destined for herself.

Korinne felt a presence next to her and without looking she saw that it was her sister, as tall and seemly beautiful as she was staring out to the open sea as well.

"You know, you have to get on and face it at some point." her sister had simply said. Korinne almost heard a harsh tone somewhere in there.

She still looked out, thinking carefully about what she should say next, instead she only nodded her head.

"This is all we have left Korinne. Theres nothing back home. Well, at least for you. You should be estastic at what your getting out of it" Her sister replied more sharply this time.

The red head felt a strong slow pang in her gut, simply out of anger and envy towards her sister. She wasn't the one being sold off to a stranger, she wasn't the one who had to live the rest of her young life in a different land with vague promises. She wasn't the one who had to be _alone._ Though, she only ball up her fists and sighed, deciding not to stoop down to her sister's level.

When the older girl realized Korinne wasn't going to say or do anything she turned back around and started for the first class ramp, not caring what her younger sister did or not.

With one last look around her homeland, the electric eyed girl stepped onto the slanted wood and started up. Tears begging to be freed.

...

A shiny new black automobile pulled up somewhere along the creaky wood dock. And out steeped a white haired shiny eyed man. Glancing up the ship like everyone else. He pulled at his uniform, completely ready to take on the heavy challenge of what was ahead of him. On the other side of the car a teenaged boy with dark hair stepped out as well. Dressed sharply and clean cut. Clearly stating who he was. He was wearing a sparkling slick top hat. As he walked around to his uncle, the old man chuckled and lovingly taped on the hat making it slide over his eyes. The young boy stifled his own laugh and automatically tried to pull it back up, but liking the way it made him look superior in a way, he kept it down.

The boy crossed him arms next to his uncle, "So this is it, huh?"

The white haired man laughed openly this time "Disappointed, Richard?"

"No," he said as only a mature smile crossed his face "just wondering when you'll let me help you with it."

Richard's uncle whistled in thought. "We'll see, alright?" obviously joking. But his nephew took it, and smiled.

The man started to walk up with already adult teenager, seeing that their items were taken care of, they began for the first class entrance.

Without realizing where Richard was going, his hat _was_ pulled down kinda far, he accidently bumped into something.

When he heard a slight yelp he looked up a little, noticing he had ran into tall (fairly pretty, he thought) red headed girl who had now just dropped her suitcase.

"Oh! Excuse me miss! Im sorry." He reluctantly reached down to pick up her things, and when he stood back up he was almost startled at her (perfect, to him) lime eyes.

"Um. Its quite alright." she replied, trying to talk to the mysterious boy, but couldn't really see him, considering the hat covering his eyes. But as she tried to see into his own he quickly backed up and held out his hand respectfully.

"My name is Richard. And you are…?"

Korinne blushed slightly, where she was from no one held themselves like they did here.

She softly grasped his strong hand, "Korinne…its…nice to meet you."

Korinne smiled at Richard, but it fell from her face when she started to hear her sisters voice in her head.

_What are you doing?! Remember your plan. Remember _him.

Korinne shrugged at the thought and just nodded at the boy now. Then she politely turned away and continued walking. Secretly smiling once again._ Who was he!?_ Her sister wasn't there, what she didn't know wouldn't kill her. Once she reached the door to the ship, she wasn't thinking about the depressing thoughts about her fate ahead. She thought about the mysterious boy who acted too old for his age it seemed. She stole a quick glance over her shoulder, and down the ramp, was that same boy, still smiling back up at her. With his eyes hidden from the world.

...

A dark haired, quiet girl sat peacefully on the deck, already unpacked and settled, and now commenced into her novel. Even though the deck was filled with smiling faces, waving and cheering goodbye to Europe, she sat alone. Standing out if you looked over the crowd. But no one did. She flipped the page, completely focused and not at all flustered from the scene. _Why is it such a big deal. Were just going to a different country. These people should have more important things to worry about. _

She quietly glanced up from the words on the paper. She individually looked over and seemed to judge everyone of them. _…what are you doing? _she softly asked herself, before looking back down. Though sooner or later her concentration was broken once again, by something loudly walking (more like stomping) coming up to her. She looked up to see a girl about her age, maybe a smidge younger, with a dark blue ruffled dress that matched her emotional look in her eyes. She seemed fumed, striding past her and almost slamming down onto a lounge chair a couple feet away from her. There she proceeded to bury her face in her hands, elbows on her knees, sighing in obvious frustration.

The violent eyed reader watched her more, examining the troubled girl. _Nothing can be _that_ bad, goodness. _Suddenly the blonde noticed her admirer, and sharply lifted her head in a glare.

"Is there something you need?" she asked coldly.

_Pathetic. _The quiet girl thought. She shook her head and looked down at her book. A cold emotion traced across her face as well.

Huffing, the ocean eyed teen went back into her own world, lifting up the ends up her dress so you could see her laced up black heeled boots, as she hastily un laced the things and ripped them off her delicate feet. Letting them slap aganist the wood deck, clearly not caring about them. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Glad to be rid of the painful footwear.

_Don't ask, Rae, just don't ask._

The girl then picked up the shoes, put them up on the chair with her, and slumped back into the lounger, enjoying the chance to be perfectly lazily and not be judged by the thousands of people rushing around her. This was the only time word wouldn't get back to her mother of the "unproper" actions she was committing.

Rae had just started to immense herself into her reading again, when the annoying girl spoke once more, this time, less coldly but just as exhausting.

"So whats your name?" She asked playing with the hem of her skirt, not really caring what the dark headed girl replied with.

_None of your business. _she thought, but trying to keep her cool she instead said

"Rae." Clearly wanting the conversation to end there.

"huh." the blonde mustered out. Her mind somewhere else entirely.

Rae rolled her eyes and tried to keep her dignity by not completely killing the teen next to her.

Abruptly, the two girls heard a new voice, one listened with curiosity, the other was completely scared out of her wit.

"TERRA! TERRA! WHERE ARE YOU? DARLING!"

The sea colored windows of the girl snapped out of whatever bored trance she was in, and she nervously clapped her shoes up in her hands and jumped off the lounger. Her head whipped around, trying to locate her mother's voice. So she could get as far away as possible from it. Once she seemed to figure out a direction, she quickly glanced back at Rae.

"See ya'" she mustered out before she ran at full speed, probably not realizing what kind of dress she was wearing and if you could even run that fast. But she did anyways.

Only a few seconds later an anxious lady with the same blonde hair as the girl Rae had just encountered but with dangerous brown eyes instead of an ocean blue had hurried past her on the bench. Her eyes searching all around the area they were in, before she walked off herself.

The quiet teenager only rolled her eyes before thinking _Some people going to America. That place will be a new land when we arrive._

After that quick thought. The thick musty whistle of the liner blew with a full hearted blast.

And soon they were off, of Europe, of their own lives, of their homes.

Off to a new land, full of opportunity, and patriotic spirit.

Or at least they had hoped.

* * *

**A/N: I really wanted to add a "WHOOPS! Too bad THAT didnt happen!" at the end...butttt no.**

**Sorry, i really didnt want to put up the second one first, but dont worry, it'll be a little like Star Wars....but different..reall different..ok just lose the refrence.**

**Also, i wanted to do a little more editing but i seriously had to upload and re-edit like four different times...blah.**

**and finally, Yes, obviously if you haven't figured out the obvious incorrect things located in here, let em slide please! I'm not an idiot, haha, I just wanted this scene laid out as it was in my mind! So I hope you liked it enough, if not that's chill. R&R! -MEC! :)))**


End file.
